Black Rose
by fancyynancyy
Summary: note: I do not own WOWP. Takes place after Wizards vs Werewolves, okay I didn't like the ending in the show too sad obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**~Black Rose~**

**Note: I do not own WOWP. Setting takes place after Wizards vs. Werewolves**

One rainy day, Alex Russo sat by her window moping and grieving over her loss of Mason Greyback. DING!

Alex's POV:

I was looking out of my window and I can hear the pitter patter of raindrops. Then all of a sudden I heard a DING! I groaned and rolled my eyes. Ugh why did I even bother to sigh into my IM? I sighed as I walked over and sat down on my spinning chair.

Missunshineluvr: Hey Alex!

I rolled my eyes and started typing.

Blackrose: Ughh hey Harper.

Missunshineluvr: R u feeling better about Mason leaving you?

Blackrose: ….

Missunshineluvr: Ohmigod I'm soooo srry Alex. Too soon?

I sat in my chair frozen. My eyes blurred with tears. I blinked once, twice. The tears came tumbling down my face.

Missunshineluvr: U there? Alex?!

My vision blurred but I managed to type in.

Blackrose: Yeah I'm here…

Missunshineluvr: Look I'm rlly srry I shouldn't have said tht.

Blackrose: No s'okay.

Missunshineluvr: R u sure? Oh and I'm coming upstairs to give you a sandwich, you're probably hungry by now it's almost evening.

_Blackrose has signed off. _

_Missunshineluvr has signed off._

"Alex? Could you please unlock the door?" Harper asked as she knocked on the door continuously.

"Ughhh." I groaned as I scrambled out my chair and unlocked the door.

"Oh hi Alex, are you feeling much better?" Harper asked smiling. I managed to try and fake smile but Harper knew me better than anyone else…well except for Mason.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Here's your sandwich." Harper replied smiling broadly as she handed me a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Thanks." I replied, I took a bite but all of a sudden I didn't feel very hungry anymore.

Harper's POV:

I speed walked towards Alex's room when I bumped into someone.

"Oops! I'm so sorry." I replied as I bent down and picked up a sandwich.

"Heh, looks like I've turned into my dad." The voice replied I looked up, it was Justin. His voice sounded so stiff and cold even though he was trying to joke.

"I-" I stammered, I never in my whole entire life seen Justin so sad.

"It's okay." Justin took out his wand and zapped the empty plate, and then in a blink of an eye a new sandwich was there.

"Gee thanks." I replied as I looked straight in his eyes. Ooh, 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, thr-. Drat! Justin looked away.

"You're welcome, and if you're gonna try and comfort Alex don't take her to the park. It reminds her of Mason, you know?" Justin said as he stuffed his wand back into his pocket.

"Uh okay, I'll keep that in mind thanks for the tip." I cried as I ran off upstairs.

I knocked on Alex's door and said, "Alex could you please unlock the door?" Then I heard a groan, and then a second later Alex opened her door.

"Oh hi Alex, are you feeling much better?" I asked.

"Yeah." Alex smiled, but I could tell that she was fake smiling.

"Here's your sandwich." I replied smiling and then handed her the plate.

"Thanks." Alex replied as she took a bite, and then put her sandwich back on the plate. _Oh dear, that could only mean one thing…she's thinking about Mason. _I started to panic and then I remembered something that Justin told me. _"Don't take her to the park, it'll remind her of Mason, you know?"_ I remembered and I accidentally blurted out, "You wanna go to the park?" Then as I feared I saw the pain look spread on Alex's face. Oh stupid me, stupid, stupid me! But then surprisingly Alex nodded.

"Seriously?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah sure." Alex replied.

**Too be continued… so how do you guys like the first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's POV:

I'm walking to the park right now with Harper and Harper is going on and on about something pshht I just tuned it out but she thinks I'm listening because every once a while I nod like I get what she's saying.

"Ooh let's go over there!" Harper shouted excitedly as she pointed at a bridge.

"Oh okay." I replied as I walked over there.

"Ahhh, isn't this beautiful?" Harper asked.

"Um yeah sure." I replied as I looked around and then something caught my eye. I walked over there and then I saw a note and a…black rose? I stood there shocked and speechless. Goosebumps crawled on my arm, I rubbed them.

"What's that you got there?" Harper asked as she walked toward me.

"I-uh dunno." I stammered. Harper gave me a look and then turned to what I was staring at.

"Whoa! That's so weird there's a note…and a rose?" Harper looked at me.

"Not just a rose, a black rose." I muttered.

"I usually don't like to sneak a look on things that probably belong to other people but let's read it." Harper cried.

"Hehehe Harper I like your idea." I smiled, I actually smiled for the first 2 months after Mason left me. Harper snatched a note aggressively and showed it to me. It said:

I loved this girl named Sari, she's a wizard but something bad happened 2 months ago. I was turned into a wolf forever by Sari's older brother Eric's girlfriend Jessica. But she wasn't just a girlfriend she was a vampire. I accidentally scratched her and she lost her vampire powers. So we were both doomed. Now I'm back to normal but I don't think Sari would like to see me anymore, it might remind her of the painful past. So I've decided to leave and go back to Transylvania. Goodbye dear Sari forever. ~Mason Greyback

"Whoa totally freaky." Harper replied wide-eyed as she put the paper down.

"It's from Mason! Who's this Sari he's talking about!?" I asked jealously.

"Alex, I think he's talking about you! Except substituted Sari for you, Eric for Justin, and Jessica for Juliet and heyy. He ever mentioned me." Harper complained.

"Oh would you stop complaining. I need to go to Transylvania!" I replied.

"But-" Harper began but I cut her off.

"Would you please come with me?" I asked.

"Okay just to make it clear I'm doing this for Mason not for Juliet and we're not getting Justin." Harper cried as stomped on her 2in heels.

"No, I think that we should get Justin too. He's been as upset as me too." I replied as I started to head back.

"But Alex, are you sure it's you who Mason's talking about?" Harper asked like she was trying to stall time. I rolled my eyes and whirled around facing Harper and said, "Weren't you the one who said that it was Mason talking about us?"

"Well duh, but-" Harper began again but I cut her off again.

"Then it's about us!" I cried frustrated.

"Well sorry; don't let me get in your way." Harper said sounding exasperated and took a step back.

"I never said that!" I shrieked. Harper gave me a look and turned her back to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh I dunno-WAITING FOR YOU TO APOLIGIZE TO ME?!" I shouted.

"What did I ever do to you? Best friends never would do anything to hurt each to each other!" I said angrily.

"Well then there's nothing you should be sorry for because you're not my best friend anymore!" Harper yelled as she grabbed a rock and threw it at my head. The rock hit me on the back of my head. I immediately fall down on the floor. I'm bleeding; too much blood loss could cause me amnesia.


	3. Chapter 3

Harper's POV:

_Oh no, I let the best get of me and I threw a rock and it hit Alex on the head and now she's on the ground unconscious ._I was just about to ask Alex if she was alright, a snarling wolf came out and growled at me.

"Ohmigod...Hey are you Mason?" I asked. The wolf did anything but snarl at me; he put Alex on his back at dashed away into the woods. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm SO dead. I ran back home well Alex's home and screamed, "WELL CYA IN PE!" And then made a mad dash for the door.

"Stop!" Justin said, I froze.

"So why all a sudden so ready to rush out of here? And…where's Alex?" Justin asked.

"Uh, ahh, nowhere." I said as I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my bottom lip.

"Oh no, you took her to the park didn't you!?" Justin asked. I squeezed my eyes shut and chewed on my bottom lip and nodded yes.

"Okay but where's Alex?" Justin asked again.

"Werealex!" a voice retorted back, it was Max.

"Max…" I began.

"Look Harper you're really beginning to step on my action figures." Justin began.

"Oh those were action figures? I thought they were dolls." Max said as he chuckled.

"What do you mean by that? I-I'm not stepping on your action figures at all." I replied in a confused tone.

"That's just a figure of speech, it means that you need to back off and help not _hurt_." Justin replied as he dared himself too look at me straight in the eye. I was getting pretty mad, anger boiled and churned inside of me and I took a deep breath and explained everything that happened to him. Surprisingly he listened and understands why I did this.

Mason POV:

I just saw my dear Alex reading the note. Then her friend Harper started screaming at her. Then all of a sudden Harper throws a rock at Alex. I see her fall, she's probably bleeding and I think she's going to get amnesia from too much blood loss. I rush toward her and put her on my back and dashed into the woods. Harper screams and runs off. I finally take her to where I lived for the past 2 months. It was a little house that I built. There was a creek near it and I'm very good at catching chickens. I chuckled to myself.

"Alex?" I asked, I met a friendly faerie named Jenna and she gave me back the gift to be normal and change whenever I wanted to. I tried to shake her awake.

"Who are you?" Alex asks.

"Alex, don't you remember who I am?" I asked close to being heartbroken.

"Um." Alex began as she cocked her head, bit her bottom lip, and scanned at me.

"Oh! I know, Mason right?" Alex replied.

"Yes." I replied smiling brightly at her.

"Why are you looking me like that?" Alex asked sounding confused. Oh no, she probably doesn't remember that we're together.

"Alex? Don't you remember?" I asked as I spun her around to face me.

"What are you doing!?" Alex screams and walks to the other side of the room. She sits there and stares at me like she hated me. Oh please don't hate me.

"Alex, you don't hate me do you?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's POV:

I wake up finding out that I'm in a room with Mason. Ahahaha I bet Mason thinks I have amnesia. So I pretended to have it, that's what he gets for not telling me that he's back to normal. And then I pretended to be mad at him.

"Alex you don't hate me do you?" Mason asked as she looked at me worriedly. I glared at him, hehehe this is fun.

"Fine, I'm going to go and find us some food." Mason replied before looking at me sadly and then transforming into a wolf. I lost my friend Harper and I don't even know where I am and my head hurts real badly.

"Ugh when is this stupid headache gonna stop?" I questioned myself.

"Knock, knock." Said a voice, I turned around and saw…Ronald. The guy that used me to get what he wanted during when I was saving Wiz Tech.

"What do you want?!" I asked as I stood up full alerted, my fingers held my wand tightly refusing to let it go.

"To get back at you for making me lose my powers!" Ronald replied at me.

"Stay away from me or I will zap you into a place where you do not wanna be in." I cried hoping that my threat might scare him off.

"Sure you can if you knew any spells." Ronald replied as he walked closer to me. Drat! He knew.

"H-how did you even get here?" I asked sounded disgusted, he's like an annoying stalker. Before he could say anything I screamed and ran out of the den. I ran as hard as my legs could let me. Then **WHAM!** I ran into someone.

"Alex? What are you doing out of the den?" Mason asked surprised.

"Mason!" I cried as I hugged him and then kissed him.

"Alex you remembered." Mason replied as he smiled his cute British smile.

"Of course, I never had amnesia. I'm sorry I just wanted to teach you a lesson." I replied as I hugged her tightly.

**Mason's POV:**

I was walking back toward my tree den when I slammed into someone, I looked up.

"Alex what are you doing out of the den?" I asked surprised.

"Mason!" Alex cries as she hugged me and then kissed me.

"Alex you remembered!" I replied as I smiled.

"Of course, I never had amnesia. I'm sorry I just wanted to teach you a lesson." Alex replies as I hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Alex, I'm just glad that you're okay." I said.

"Oh no, help." Alex whimpered as she hid behind me. I've never seen her so scared before ever then I heard someone screamed, "STOP! ALEX!" I turned around to glance at the person who was screaming at Alex.

"Don't worry Alex, I'll handle this." I said just as I was about to transform Alex said, "No Mason, it's okay. I can handle this."

"Okay." I replied as I stepped back.

"Look Ronald, I know you wanted revenge but even if you do get your powers back. I have someone to love and love will always beat evil." Alex replied. Ronald, who's Ronald?

"What!? You're still dating Dean?" Ronald asked sounding exasperated. Who's Dean.

"No, Dean and I decided to go separate ways." Alex replied looking down.

"So…who's he?" Ronald asked as he glared at me_. About to lose my control. Alex held me back._

"Look Ronald, I finally found the one that I love forever. And his name is Mason." Alex replied as she kept on giving the death squint to Ronald.

"Wait, what's going on here?" I asked utterly confused.

"Maybe I can put him in jello like what I did to your previous boyfriend." Ronald said. Alex glared at him and held her wand out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I do not own WOWP**

**Alex's POV:**

I'm so mad at Ronald and confused at the same time.

"Didn't you lose your powers?" I asked.

"No, I got my powers back. Apparently one of your family members agreed to transfer their powers to me!" Ronald cackled. I looked away and muttered, "Max, oh gosh he's so dumb."

"Max gave you his powers?" I heard Mason ask Ronald.

"So you're Alex's current boyfriend?" Ronald smirked. I could tell that Mason was getting angry and confused at the same time.

"Yes, yes I am." Mason replied stiffly.

"And don't even think of attacking Mason, because he's a werewolf." I said smiling proudly. Ronald was about to say something but I cut him off. "Ooh and he's also a purebred. So ha!"

"Wow, a purebred werewolf." Ronald chuckled sarcastically. Mason looked really mad but he was fighting off his wolf instincts. When he wasn't looking I saw Ronald getting out his wand.

"MASON RUN!" I screamed, I can't risk losing him again.

"No, I can't leave you alone but yourself…especially with an un-normal person who threatens to destroy you and stole-" Mason began but Ronald cut him off.

"I am not weird!" Ronald whined. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ronald asked.

"You're not exactly normal." I managed to say without gasping for air from laughing so hard.

"How do you know?" Ronald snapped.

"Because you took the beard from Professor Crumbs, and then wore it." I replied laughing. Ronald glared at me, when he's mad his whole face scrunches up angrily.

"Come on, let's go Mason. We sure don't wanna see this mess." I said as I grabbed Mason and headed off.

"Wait no Alex. I like you." Ronald said as he stared straight into my eyes.

**Mason's POV:**

I'm so angry right now. Ronald just told Alex that he loved her. I was getting pretty jealous. I was just about to turn into my wolf form and launch full attack on Ronald but Alex held me back and told me that she would take care of this.

"Look Ronald, I liked you once. But that was until I found out that you were using me. And my true love is Mason." Alex replied as she held my hand. I smiled. Ronald looked taken back and then flashed himself out of there. After that I hugged Alex.

"Mason?" Alex asks.

"Yes?"

"Let's go back to my house." Alex asked looking at me hopefully.

"Sure." I replied, Alex smiled got out her wand and zapped us into her family substation.

"Alex!" Harper cried as she ran toward Alex and hugged her, and then she looked at me, "Mason." She nodded.

"Hello Harper." I replied.

"What's with all the noises?" Alex's dad asks as he comes out of the freezer.

"Ohh its Alex. She's back!" Alex's mom cried as she also ran and hugged Alex.

"Okay?" Alex asked, she sounded confused.

"Oh Alex! It's you!" Justin screamed as he ran towards Alex.

"Hey it's Alex." Max replied.

**Alex's POV:**

I'm back home and then Harper comes and hugs me, then dad, then mom, then Justin, everybody hugged me except for Max.

"Max! How could you give your powers to Ronald?!" I scolded Max.

"No way! Ronald Longscape Jr?" Justin asked. I nodded angrily that my curls whipped my face.

"Well he tricked me. I thought that he was Mason." Max replies shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Huh?" Mason asked confused.

"Oh, he probably turned to look like you and trick Max into giving him power." Justin replied.

"Oh." Mason replied. Then all of a sudden the door was push opened and it thrashed angrily, I turned around to see who the angry person was. It was…Ronald. Oh no, not again.

"If I can't have Alex, then no one can have her!" Ronald shouted angrily as he held out his wand.

"NO!" Mason cried as he jumped in front of me just when the magic hit him.

"Ohmigosh, MASON!" I screamed as I kneeled down to Mason.

Alex's POV:

I'm so mad at Ronald and confused at the same time.

"Didn't you lose your powers?" I asked.

"No, I got my powers back. Apparently one of your family members agreed to transfer their powers to me!" Ronald cackled. I looked away and muttered, "Max, oh gosh he's so dumb."

"Max gave you his powers?" I heard Mason ask Ronald.

"So you're Alex's current boyfriend?" Ronald smirked. I could tell that Mason was getting angry and confused at the same time.

"Yes, yes I am." Mason replied stiffly.

"And don't even think of attacking Mason, because he's a werewolf." I said smiling proudly. Ronald was about to say something but I cut him off. "Ooh and he's also a purebred. So ha!"

"Wow, a purebred werewolf." Ronald chuckled sarcastically. Mason looked really mad but he was fighting off his wolf instincts. When he wasn't looking I saw Ronald getting out his wand.

"MASON RUN!" I screamed, I can't risk losing him again.

"No, I can't leave you alone but yourself…especially with an un-normal person who threatens to destroy you and stole-" Mason began but Ronald cut him off.

"I am not weird!" Ronald whined. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ronald asked.

"You're not exactly normal." I managed to say without gasping for air from laughing so hard.

"How do you know?" Ronald snapped.

"Because you took the beard from Professor Crumbs, and then wore it." I replied laughing. Ronald glared at me, when he's mad his whole face scrunches up angrily.

"Come on, let's go Mason. We sure don't wanna see this mess." I said as I grabbed Mason and headed off.

"Wait no Alex. I like you." Ronald said as he stared straight into my eyes.

Mason's POV:

I'm so angry right now. Ronald just told Alex that he loved her. I was getting pretty jealous. I was just about to turn into my wolf form and launch full attack on Ronald but Alex held me back and told me that she would take care of this.

"Look Ronald, I liked you once. But that was until I found out that you were using me. And my true love is Mason." Alex replied as she held my hand. I smiled. Ronald looked taken back and then flashed himself out of there. After that I hugged Alex.

"Mason?" Alex asks.

"Yes?"

"Let's go back to my house." Alex asked looking at me hopefully.

"Sure." I replied, Alex smiled got out her wand and zapped us into her family substation.

"Alex!" Harper cried as she ran toward Alex and hugged her, and then she looked at me, "Mason." She nodded.

"Hello Harper." I replied.

"What's with all the noises?" Alex's dad asks as he comes out of the freezer.

"Ohh its Alex. She's back!" Alex's mom cried as she also ran and hugged Alex.

"Okay?" Alex asked, she sounded confused.

"Oh Alex! It's you!" Justin screamed as he ran towards Alex.

"Hey it's Alex." Max replied.

Alex's POV:

I'm back home and then Harper comes and hugs me, then dad, then mom, then Justin, everybody hugged me except for Max.

"Max! How could you give your powers to Ronald?!" I scolded Max.

"No way! Ronald Longscape Jr?" Justin asked. I nodded angrily that my curls whipped my face.

"Well he tricked me. I thought that he was Mason." Max replies shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Huh?" Mason asked confused.

"Oh, he probably turned to look like you and trick Max into giving him power." Justin replied.

"Oh." Mason replied. Then all of a sudden the door was push opened and it thrashed angrily, I turned around to see who the angry person was. It was…Ronald. Oh no, not again.

"If I can't have Alex, then no one can have her!" Ronald shouted angrily as he held out his wand.

"NO!" Mason cried as he jumped in front of me just when the magic hit him.

"Ohmigosh, MASON!" I screamed as I kneeled down to Mason.

**What will happen to Mason? You'll find out if you review. TBC.... also my cousin I are making a really good crossover story called iGet stranded with Wizards. Okay thx for reading~ nancirulez**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I do not own WOWP**

**Harper's POV:**

I just saw Ronald, and he looked pretty cute. Now I'm having second thoughts about dating Zeke.

"MASON! Please get up, get up!" Alex screamed as her voiced began to waver from crying. No, I can't think Ronald is cute, he's mean. He's been hurting Alex ever since Alex found out that he was using her.

"What did you do to him?!" I screamed as I looked up at Ronald, Alex was now crying and tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh nothing." Ronald shrugged.

"Seriously Ronald, tell me!" Alex yelled.

"Well it's supposed to kill…" Ronald began but stopped.

"Kill!? You've got to be kidding me, you're the worst!" Alex hollered as she grabbed her wand and pointed straight at Ronald. "I hate you Ronald go away, do it now, do as I say!" Then Ronald said, "You know what, I have to go now."

"Not so fast!" said as voice. Justin turned around.

"JULIET!" Justin screamed in delight as he ran towards Juliet.

"Okay Justin, put me down." Juliet giggled.

"How are you young again?" Justin asked.

"My parents turned me back to a vampire, Justin, I'm young again!" Juliet smiled and then turned toward Alex, as soon as she turned to Alex her smile faded. "What happened Alex?" Juliet asked.

"Mason…he…saved…me."Alex began, her voice began to waver.

"Alex, I know, use magic!" Juliet said.

"Oh that's a great idea!" Alex said sniffing as she got out her wand; she stopped to think of a spell, "Ronald maybe really dumb, but he knows a lot of spells not just some. Now break this spell, and break it well. Please let Mason be awake, oh for goodness sake."

"Wow, that's a really long spell." Max began.

"Shhh! Max! Not helping." Alex quickly shushed him.

**Will the spell work? I know, the spells are horrible haha. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I do not own WOWP**

**Alex's POV:**

The spell hasn't taken any effect yet and I'm getting really frustrated.

"Ergh, why can't this stupid spell work?!" I muttered.

"Heh, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna sneak out now. Oh darn, I just ruined a perfectly good sneak out!" Ronald grumbled.

"Not so fast!" Juliet cried as she used her super speed to slam the door shut so Ronald couldn't escape.

"Thanks Juliet." I replied.

"Anytime." Juliet replied.

"Justin, help, the spell isn't working!" I pleaded as I got up and walked towards Ronald.

"Help me reverse the curse or I won't let you go!" I threatened.

"Oh-um-um, well you see…" Ronald began.

"You know it right!?" I asked.

"I-uh-of course I mean who would forget their own reverse." Ronald stammered.

"You don't know!?" I panicked.

"I only know that you have to get a special kind of potion in order to- wait why am I telling you this?! I'm the bad guy here." Ronald cried.

"So are you saying that you're not going to help me?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"Um yes." Ronald replied.

"Spill it what's your name." Juliet said as she nudged him towards me.

"Ronald, my name's Ronald. And no, I will never tell you!" Ronald snapped at Juliet.

"Help us or face my wrath, god I'm beginning to sound so much like my father." Juliet giggled.

"Ok, ok, I give up. You have to find the river of truth. If you love him enough and make him drink the water, he'll be okay." Ronald grumbled.

"Okay, where is that?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Ronald shrugged.

"Justin!" I cried.

"On it, the River of Truth is located in the enchanted forest." Justin said as he looked up from his wizard geography sites text book.

"Okay, zap us there." Alex replied looking more confident.

"Okay." Justin said as he quickly recited a spell and then we teleported into the enchanted forest.

"Uh okay, Max could you look after Mason while we go and look for the river of truth?" I asked hopefully. Max nodded and kneeled down and sat next to Mason.

"Let's go-" I began but Justin cut me off, when we reached a fork road.

"We have to go by pairs to search for it." Justin replied.

"Uh okay." Juliet replied.

"I'll go with Juliet to the right road, and Harper, Alex, and Ronald go together to the left road." Justin said.

"Wait what!? I'm _evil_, why should I help?" Ronald asked.

"Because you were the one that caused this problem!" I snapped at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll help just calm down." Ronald replied as he took a step back away from me.

**T.B.O~ if you want to know what happens, please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I do not own WOWP**

"Okay." I sniffed.

**Harper's POV:**

I'm walking along next to Alex who's being very emotional right now, I don't blame her. But it doesn't really go with her personality. Ronald is walking along next to me; I'm walking in the middle of Alex and Ronald. Nobody said anything yet and it was getting to the awkward stage, so I decided to break the silence.

"So!" I exclaimed brightly.

"Why so happy?" Alex asked.

"Why so glum?" I retorted getting a little bit annoyed of the way Alex is talking now; snapping at everyone who's trying to make conversation with her is not good.

"I don't even get it; I'm evil for heaven's sake. Why am I even helping you guys?" Ronald complained as he continued walking.

"It's either you help us or face Juliet's wrath…and I'm thinking you'd rather help us so stop complaining." I frowned; I was getting cranky by all those moody and emotional behaviors.

"Hey look there's a river over there, maybe it's the river of truth!" Alex cried as she ran towards the river.

"Ugh finally, I was afraid that my outfit would lose all the feathers!" I sighed in relief.

"Yeah, your dress is like made of feathers. Why?" Ronald asked.

"Well we are in the woods aren't we?" I simply asked. Ronald nodded confused.

"Well then I'm trying to go natural with the look, so right now I look like a beautiful Indian princess." I continued sighing dreamily. Ronald immediately chuckles and then stops when I give him my "don't you even dare go there" glare. We continued to walk until we caught up with Alex; she was standing by the river clearing and looking down at the water.

"Is it the River of Truth?" I asked. Alex shrugged.

"I guess that we have to find out." Alex simply replied as she dove right into the water.

"ALEX?!" I called out too shocked to speak; too frozen to move so I just stood there staring off into the water. Then all of a sudden Alex popped out to the surface.

"Harper-it's-not-it!" Alex gasped as she started to swim towards the shore.

"Oh okay, give me your hand so I could pull you up." Alex nods and gives me her hand, I reach out for it. Almost there, then all of a sudden I start to slip into the river. I would've fallen into the water with Alex if it weren't for Ronald who caught my waist and pulled us back safely onto the shore.

"Ohmigod thanks so much!" I cried as I hugged Ronald.

"Harper what are you doing?!" Alex asked annoyed. Then there was a shuffling noise coming from a bush, and then the figure came out from its hiding place.

**T.B.C~ Please review!!! Btw I will post a new chapter every week if I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I do not own WOWP**

**Alex's POV**

I could tell already that Harper was getting annoyed with my mood swings and all the saving people missions. But I was beyond annoyed; I was very irritated because I couldn't find the Rive or Truth. Then there came a shuffling noise that ruined my train of thoughts entirely.

"Who's there?" I asked but all the answer I got was the whirling sound from the wind. Harper and Ronald just stood there sneaking looks at each other and then looking away blushing. Wait, something is not right.

"Come out now or I'll turn you into something you don't wanna be." I threatened as I grasped tightly on my wand. I wonder what's going on with Justin over there.

**Justin's POV:**

I love this mission…not that I enjoy Alex crying over Mason being poisoned or something but me being able to hang out with Juliet. We're walking in the woods trying to find the River of Truth. Every once a while I would sneak at peek at Juliet when she's not looking. She's really beautiful; the wind is blowing her golden honey colored locks.  
"Um Justin," Juliet began, "Uh could you stop staring at me, it's kind of creeping me out."

"Oh okay sorry." I looked down. Juliet smiled and took my hand and held on to it, about a thousand electric bolts spread into me. I felt like I could do anything and my face was turning red.

"AGH!" I heard a voice shriek.

"What was that?" Juliet asked as she let go off my hand. We both looked at each other and then both scream, "MAX!"

**What happened to Max, plz review to find out. T.B.O. Oh and I'm probably gonna post a new chapter every week or so. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I do not own WOWP**

**Max's POV:**

It's not fair, why does everyone get to go and explore except for me. I pout as I sat down on a rock, and then sighed. Then all of a sudden a snarling wolf comes out, it growled and launched at me pinning me down.

"AGH!" I shrieked.

"I will shred you into pieces!" the wolf growled at me.

"Wait, do I know you because you sound really familiar?" I asked.

"Remember me?" the wolf asked as she transformed into a young girl with chestnut colored hair.

"You're-you're…" I stammered.

"That's right, I'm Isabella." The girl looked at me shooting dart ray at me.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked.

"It's not what you did; it's what your brother Justin did." Isabella glared.

"Oh right, he totally ditched you the hard way." I remembered.

"Don't remind me of that; and for that he'll pay!" Isabella frowned as she stared at me angrily.

"MAX!" Justin and Juliet screamed, their voice sounded distant. _Oh no, this is not good. _

"And who would that be?" Isabella looked up as she turned around. I got up, picked up a rock and then threw it at her head.

"Oof!" Isabella sputtered as she fell and hit the ground unconscious.

"MAX! What happened?" Justin cried as he looked at me and then as fast as lighting he turned his attention to the girl on the floor unconscious; Isabella.

"Isabella?" Justin asked.

"Justin?" Isabella said as she sat up still dazed.

"You know her?" Juliet cocked her head in a confused expression.

"Yeah I used to date her-"Justin immediately covered his mouth.

"What is she? A werewolf?!" Juliet crossed her arms and looked at Justin in disgust.

"Yeah…hey I wouldn't be talking. You dated Mason-speaking of which, here comes Alex." Justin said as he turned and watched Alex run over carefully.

**Alex's POV:**

"I GOT IT! I GOT SOME WATER FROM THE RIVER OF TRUTH. AND TO TELL YOU, THAT WAS NOT EASY!" I screamed as I ran towards Mason and poured some water into his mouth. Mason immediately starts coughing as he sat up.

"Wh-what?" Mason asked confused.

"You're okay." I smiled as I threw my arms around him. He smiled and hugged me back.

"If it weren't for you." Mason smiled.

"Um excuse me." A girls voice said behind me, I turned around.

"Isabella?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

**What will happen next? Please review! Thanks! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I do not own WOWP**

"What are you doing here?" I crossed my arms and peeked at the corner of my eye at Juliet. She didn't look very happy, not at all. She's frowning and glaring at Isabella, Justin looks uncomfortable and now I feel very uneasy too.

"Wait, who are you?" Mason asked.

"I'm Isabella for the last time; my werewolf senses tell me that you're one too." Isabella did eye roll and crossed her arms.

"Mine too, it's funny because I'm the only werewolf around and now you're here." Mason smiled. Isabella giggled and batted her eyelashes…wait is she flirting with him. _Why I outta…_

**Juliet's POV:**

It's not very easy to get a vampire face to turn red since we're so pale but my face was fiery red I bet. My vampire powers…well not powers, I'd rather say gifts. Well I was green with envy and my gifts made poison ivy grow behind me, it turned into bushes twisting and swirling around. But I was too busy daydreaming to notice.

_My daydream:_

_Me: So you used to date Justin?_

_ Isabella: Yeah._

_Me:Really huh?_

_Isabella: You should be very cautious cuz Justin is looking hotter than ever, mebbie I might even snatch him right under your nose_

_Me: Heh like you can get him._

_Isabella: Wanna fight for him._

_Me: I would but that would be pointless cuz we both know who's gonna win._

_Justin: Ladies, ladies. There's no need to fight over me._

_Me:*grabs Justin* you should move it cuz we're about to fight. *lets go of Justin*_

_Justin: *runs off into a corner and peeks out to see the fighting*_

_Isabella: You really think that you can beat me, ha you must be dreaming._

_Me: Oh yeah? *runs and kicks Isabella*_

_Isabella: Ouch! Why I- *turns into a wolf and pounces on Juliet*_

_Me: *grows bat wings* You wanna a piece of me?_

_Isabella: *growls and tries to jump on Juliet*_

_Me: *dodges attack, jumps on Isabella's back and bites her*_

_Isabella: Oh no! *transforms into a wolf forever*_

_~End of Daydream_

I immediately burst out laughing.

"Um Juliet, what's going on?" Justin whispered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're laughing hysterically." Justin reminds me.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about something." I smile sweetly trying to pass off looking innocent.

**Is Juliet jealous? T.B.C~Please review please thanks.~nancirulez**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: I do not own WOWP**

"Ooh, I like." Justin says in a teasing voice.

"Stop that," I giggled playfully punching him in the arm, "It's not what you think." Justin smiled his cute charming way.

"Um are you done saying goodbye to your boyfriend?" Isabella asked. I rolled my eyes and walked up to Isabella and said, "Look, I know that you guys dated but that doesn't mean that he can't like someone else."

"I know it's so obvious that Justin still has feelings for me." Isabella smiled smugly as she twirled a curl of hair and winked at Justin.

"You better stay away from him." I threatened.

**Alex's POV:**

Things are not going so great right now. Juliet and Isabella are bickering over Justin. Pshht that's just dumb, I mean who would want to fight over Justin? He's a dork.

"Guys would you please stop?" I begged. Juliet stopped, she looked dead mad and she stomped to me and sharply said, "Would you like it if Isabella is crushing on Mason?" I recoiled back in shock, that didn't sound like Juliet at all.

"No-" I began.

"See?" Juliet cried out exasperated. Mason stood there looking uncomfortable, Harper was sneaking peeks at Ronald, and Max was fiddling with string. Heh oh Max, he has such a short attention span.

"Girls, girls, we both know that Justin still has a thing for me." Isabella said then adding a dramatic hair flip. I sighed and looked away; Isabella can be such a drama queen sometimes.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Isabella asked Mason, and that's when my jealous side took over.

"I uh-" Mason began but I cut him off.

"Yes he does and that girl happens to be me." I pointed out.

"Ohhh, I see." Isabella said looking crestfallen. When Mason wasn't looking, I started shooting dart rays out of my eyes to Isabella.

"I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE!" Harper exclaimed as she shot up from a log.

**Sorry guys that it's a short chap. I'll make a longer one next week. Plz R&R thx :) ~nancirulez**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: I do not own WOWP**

**Harper's POV:**

I can't take it anymore, my face is burning. I'm sitting next to Ronald. He's looking really cute, aww I can't take it anymore.

"I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE!" I blurted out but then quickly put my hang over my mouth.

"Harper, what are you talking about?" Alex asked looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Uh nothing, it's nothing." I replied as I shrank back into my seat.

"Okay?" Alex said as she gave me a weird look.

**Alex's POV:**

Harper is acting all weird, ever since Ronald has gotten here. I'm determined to get to the bottom of this, but first things first. We need to get back home.

"We need to go back now." I suggested.

"Yeah we should." Justin replied. We started re-walking back to the trail but apparently Justin thought that Max was capable of guiding the way. Well Justin was dead wrong, not only did we go the complete opposite way of the trail, we also got lost.

"Why don't you just use magic?" Mason suggested.

"That's a really good idea Mason but I left mine home." I began but Justin cut me off by saying, "Oh I have my wand!" Justin took out the wand and showed it to us.

"No way Justin, that wand looks too fake." Max said as he took the wand from Justin bent it and it snapped right away.

"Max! You!" Justin began.

"See, I told you. A fake wand would break easily." Max said.

"But that was a REAL wand Max, I'm not joking." Justin cried.

"Oh…heh oops?" Max said uneasily.

"Great thanks a lot Max, now we're stranded here." I complained. Juliet walked around sniffing the air.

"Uh Juliet, what are you doing?" Harper asked.

"I'm sniffing the air duh." Juliet simply said.

"Um why?" Harper asked again.

"The air doesn't smell right; we aren't the only ones here tonight." Juliet replied.

"She's right." Mason and Isabella both said and then looked at each other. I frowned and folded my arms.

"Look at her; she's basically like flirting with Mason." I hissed to Juliet.

"I know," Juliet began.

"It's disgusting." I continued.

"Well better Mason than Justin." Juliet replied.

**Omg I'm so sorry guys for the short chapters, I'll find a way to make a longer one. Well anyway plzz R&R thanks so much! :) ~nancirulez**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: I do not own WOWP**

I gave Juliet a glare and turned to talk to Harper.

"Are you also mad that Isabella is also flirting with Justin?" I asked. Harper just shrugged and said, "Well no, not anymore. I guess I'm over Justin, that's all." My mouth hung open, why is everyone acting so different? Ever since we started this mission, everyone started to act weirder.

"Ugh." I stood up and walked to Justin. "Justin, I think you should keep your ex-girlfriend away from Mason." I hissed through my clenched my teeth.

"Hey, I never knew that she'd be here. Plus I like Juliet, not Isabella." Justin pointed out.

"Did somebody say my name?" Isabella asked as she sauntered over here. I crossed my arms and ignored her. Isabella looked a little bit taken back and started to back away before she accidentally stepped on Juliet.

"Ow!" Juliet yelped.

"Ohmigod, I'm so sorry." Isabella apologized as she tried to back away again but Juliet caught her wrist before she could.

"Listen missy, you are a **dead wolf-**"Juliet began.

"HEY!" Mason said kinda offended.

"Sorry, didn't mean to say that," Juliet said as she turned her attention back to Isabella, "So anyway, you come here almost hurting Max. Then you start flirting with Mason and my boyfriend, and then you step on my foot!" Juliet said sharply.

"Let me go you bloodsucker!" Isabella screamed as she tried to free herself from Juliet's strong grip.

"Is that a challenge puppy?" Juliet narrowed her eyes as she kept her glare fixed on Isabella.

**Justin's POV:**

I can't just stand here and watch my girlfriend shred my ex-girlfriend into pieces. So I decided to do something about it, "Hey! Guys, knock it off." I yelled as I ran over and tried to pull them apart, but Juliet's grip was really strong. I kept on pulling until Juliet finally let go. Isabella scampered and hid behind Justin as she put her hand on her wrist, her wrist was red. I stared at Juliet.

"Justin…you do care about her…" Juliet began.

"No, I can't just stand here and watch you guys fight for me." I replied, Alex immediately began snickering. I shot her a, "thanks a lot" glare and she replied back with a, "whatever you're still a dork" glare.

"No…you still care for her." Juliet said looking hurt and tired, she was looking down at the ground. "I never want to see you again!" she screamed as she looked up, gave Justin a sad look and then ran off into the woods. Justin caught a glance of her face before she took off. Her blue eyes filled with tears and her pale face with tears streaking down, she looked all tired. And her eyes were red now.

"Juliet, wait! …don't go." Justin called after, he was just about to run after her when Isabella grabbed his hand and whispered, "Don't go after her, it's not worth it."

**Hey guys, I hope you like it! Plz R&R and guess what I heard that Mason will be back on WOWP soon. ~nancirulez**


	15. Author Notes

**Note: I do not own WOWP**

Hey guys, Just to tell you. Black Rose only has about 2 or 3 chapters left! :( But anyway I will continue as soon as I get some new reviews. Thanks! ~nancirulez


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: I do not own WOWP**

"But she's my girlfriend." I began but Isabella cut me off by saying.

"Not anymore."

I widened my eyes and said, "How could you say that!? I love Juliet and just because you're jealous, doesn't mean that you should interfere with my love life!"

"Whoa Justin, I never heard you talk to anyone like that." Max said.

"This is not the time to have your random conversations Max!" I snapped.

"Justin, calm down." Harper began.

"Calm down?! My girlfriend never wants to see me again!" I yelled.

"Hey don't talk to Harper like that, you have no right to!" Alex said defending Harper. I looked away and ran off into the direction that Juliet did.

**Juliet's POV:**

I never want to see Justin again! I'm shaking with anger and tears are pouring out of my eyes. What am I doing? I sound so pathetic, maybe I took things too seriously.

"Juliet!" I heard a distance voice call me; I turn around and see Justin running towards me.

"Justin?" I gasped.

"Oh Juliet, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. Without you I'm nothing." Justin gave a cute charming smile.

"I forgive you!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. I could hear him murmur yess. I laughed.

"We should head back." I suggested.

"Okay." Justin said as he grabbed my hand and led me back to where Alex, Mason, Max, Harper, Ronald, and **Isabella. **Once we got there, I walked up to Isabella and said, "I'm sorry that I acted so pathetic and jealous." Isabella just shrugged and replied back, "No prob…bloodsucker. I was shocked, how can she still call me that after I apologized to her!?

"Listen here you mutt!" I sputtered shaking with anger. Justin put his hands on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Calm down Juliet, calm down." Finally I relaxed a little bit; I gave Isabella a glare and then flipped my hair and turned my back to her. I swear that I could hear Isabella gasp; but whatever.

**Alex's POV:**

Ugh, I still can't believe that girls would actually fight over a dork like Justin. Now that's just whack. Haha whack…

"Um hey Mason, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled and we walked over to a log and sat down. Silence…

"So you like Isabella." I muttered breaking the silence.

"What? No, of course not Alex." Mason replied.

"Oh okay," I relaxed a little bit, "So do you think she's cute?" Mason shrugged and said, "She's cute, but I love you."

"Aww really?" I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"But why do you care so much if I think she's cute?" Mason asked looking at me.

"I-I guess that you guys have more stuff in common and she's pretty and I was just afraid of losing you." I stammered as tears started trickling down my face. Mason hugged me and said, "You have nothing to be afraid of."

"You –promise?" I asked through sobs.

"Yes."

This may sound stupid but I wanted to be certain.

"You pinky promise?" I asked again holding out my pinky. He smiled and linked his pinky with mine and said, "Of course." I let out a sigh of relief and rested my head on his shoulder, and he put his arms around me.

"Ahem." I heard a cough and turned around, I totally forgot that people where. My face was turning red, so was Mason's.

**Harper's POV:**

Standing here and watching Mason and Alex be all sweet is starting to rot my smile, I admit. I'm jealous, but what can I do. I sighed and sat down on the ground. I looked over at-

**Oh haha I love cliffies and this chapter is kinda fluffy but hehe I like fluff. Well pwease R&R, one click on this green button will make my day. Thx~ nancirulez**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: I do not own WOWP**

Last chapter, and I bet probably the shortest. Srry. But I have other stories that I'm currently writing, feel free to read them anytime. :)

**Harper's POV:**

Standing here and watching Mason and Alex be all sweet is starting to rot my smile, I admit. I'm jealous, but what can I do. I sighed and sat down on the ground. I looked over at Ronald and smiled secretly to myself. Finally we decided to go to sleep, but before that. We all stood there as we watched the sun go down. I looked at Alex and Mason, but this time I smiled.

**Alex's POV:**

Ahhh; I love watching the sunsets, but there's something romantic about them. Especially when you're finally sure that you're with the guy you like. Haha I smiled to myself. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Then I opened them again, everything was gone.

"WHAT THE?" I cried as I jumped up to my feet.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked as he came into the living room.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I walked away from the couch to the counter in the kitchen.

"A couple of hours." Justin replied back. I rubbed my eyes as my heart dropped, it was all a dream. Suddenly the door opened and Juliet came in.

"Hey Justin is she awake yet?" She asked.

"Juliet?" I asked blinking my eyes super fast to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

"Alex, you're staring at me like you're looking at a ghost." She replied back.

"Ohmigod is Mason here!" I asked suddenly happy.

"Uh yeah, he's right downstairs." Juliet looked at me weirdly. I ran right downstairs as fast as I could until I saw Mason.

"MASON!" I cried as I ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Alex you're awake." He smiled.

"Wait, so this wasn't a dream?" I asked in confusion.

"No, you fell asleep watching the sunset." He smiled.

"Oh", I smiled back, and this time it wasn't a dream. It was reality.

**The End**

**Hey guys, thanks for being there reading BR. I really appreciate it, please R&R the last chapter of Black Rose.**


End file.
